


Spell Practice

by galactic_magic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Villain Wives, kind of, wandavision episode 7 spoilers!!, you're both witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactic_magic/pseuds/galactic_magic
Summary: You and Agatha cause some chaos in Westview with your magic.
Relationships: Agatha Harkness (WandaVision)/Reader, Agnes (WandaVision)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Spell Practice

You exhale heavily, throwing the spell book on the floor, “I can’t get it Aggie. I’ll never be able to do all this as good as you,”

“Careful!! These books are sacred!” she picks it up, dusting it off and putting it back on the shelf. “You’re doing fine, darling, be patient. Remember, I have several centuries more practice than you,”

“I guess so,” you shrug, trying to release some of the frusteration. “At least I’m getting better at mind tricks,”

“See? You’re doing even better than you think,” she kisses your cheek. “Mind manipulation magic is incredibly difficult to master, so even the smallest things are impressive,”

You nod and relax in her arms. She’s right, you’ve definitely been improving. You’ve been practicing for decades since you met, of course, but that’s still nothing compared to how long she has. She’s taught you everything you know, and you’ve accomplished so much together.

“Say, how about we go out and get a little more practice out in town, huh?”

“Are you sure? Haven’t we made people suspicious enough?” you ask.

“Wanda still has no idea I’m behind anything, it’ll be fine, love,” she takes your hand and leads you out of the basement.

Once you arrive in town, it’s not hard to find your first victim. You start with simple things, like making random people say stupid things and creating drama wherever you can. Occasionally you wake one of them up just to watch them freak out for a few seconds and then put them back under, only to make their alternate lives even worse.

Eventually the little things escalate into some full on fights between people, some screaming up and down the streets and some of the buildings and lights glitching. Agatha laughs along with you as chaos ensues.

“Agnes! Y/N! What’s going on?!” you hear Wanda running up behind you, eyes wide.

“Not sure honey, someone hit someone and everyone just went nuts,” Agnes gestures to a couple people in the middle.

“This isn’t supposed to- oh shit, um,” she runs her hands through her hair. “I’ll take care of it, you guys go home,”

“Whatever you say, neighbor!” Agnes winks, taking your hand again and walking off.

“Do you think she can fix all that?”

“This? Oh yeah. We’re gonna make her reality crumble much more than _that,_ ” she cackles, leaving a puff of purple smoke behind her.

-

When you get back home, you spend some time rereading the spell book on the couch by the fire while Agatha messes with some things downstairs. She doesn’t want you to accidentally get hurt by any of the complex dangerous magic she’s doing, so you usually wait upstairs until she’s done for the day.

You find yourself staring at the flames, reminiscing all your time together. It’s been years, yet sometimes it feels like no time at all. You remember when she saved your life, how you fell in love so quickly, and how she saw your potential for magic. You have a bond that’s unbreakable, and you doubt anything will ever separate you. Besides, Agatha’s told you the secret to immortality, so your love will stand the test of time.

“Hey darling,” Agatha slides next to you, wrapping an arm around your shoulders.

You smile, giving her a kiss and leaning into her, “Hey,”

“I gotta say, watching you wreak havoc on the place was pretty hot,”

“Oh, shush,” even after so long, your face still gets warm.

She kisses your forehead and pulls you in tight, “We’re so close, hun. Everything we’ve done here is gonna be worth it,”

You grin, looking into her eyes, “I know.”


End file.
